In recent years, there has been prevailed an in-vehicle display device that supports a driver by processing an image captured by a camera mounted on a vehicle and providing the processed image for the driver.
In such a situation, it is conceived that a predictive image producing technique for producing a predictive image based on an image captured in the past is applied to an in-vehicle display device.
As a conventional predictive image producing technique using a camera, a technique for producing a predictive image of an object has been known. In this technique, approximate moment features are extracted in the form of an ellipse from one and the same object on a first image at timing n−1 and a second image at timing n. Then, these moment features are associated with each other by affine transformation, and a predictive image of the object at any timing after timing n is produced (see, for example, PTL 1).